


Together

by Kelly_Namikaze



Category: MCU, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, M/M, inner monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 11:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13833654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelly_Namikaze/pseuds/Kelly_Namikaze
Summary: What if Tony and Steve were together at the beginning of Civil War? Tony’s POV on the end of the movie.





	Together

The room that the trio had entered was creepy, Tony would give it that much. He didn't care much about that, though. He didn't even care about the monologue until Steve started conversing with the obviously obsessed man, as that was where his attention was prior. This entire thing had been tough on the metal plated super hero, as Steve and him had a been dating, he guessed, for quite a while now.

They never were going to announce it, but it had been going on for quite a while now. Tony was snapped out of his reflection when he noticed that a tape was being played. He leaned over the screen, only to recognize a street and date that would be etched into his memory until the day he died. He barely managed to ask what it was, his eyes glued to the screen. Moments later, a car crashed into a tree, which he had been expecting.

Then the motorcycle showed up.

Tony felt the rage, anger, and hatred fire up in him the moment his father was dragged from the car, but he forced himself to finish watching the tape. He watched as his Father was bashed against a car, his mother chocked to death, and then made to look like an accident.

A fucking _accident_.

The hero made a step towards the one who killed his parents, when he was stopped by another's hand holding him back. Tony's rage heightened when he realized that his supposed lover was most likely covering for this, this, murderer. He found this rage justifiable when he found that his suspicions were right, and he saw red.

There was going to be blood.

~~~~

Steve- his Steve, had him up against a wall, trying his hardest to bash his face in. Still high on adrenaline, Tony stalled long enough to fight back, but it didn't matter much when only a minute later, the metal hero was against the floor, and a shield sticking out of his armor.

Then, as if his pride wasn't damaged enough, Steve wrenched the shield from his chest, and went to help Bucky up, sans an arm of course. Tony's mind screamed out at this. _Don't I deserve help too? Hadn't I been more worth it than the winter soldier? You told me that you loved me!_

But then Tony did something he thought would never happen.

He made Steve drop his shield.

Tony watched him walk away, horrified at his own actions.

~~~~

When Tony got back to the compound, he looked like shit, as was expected. The worst part to him was the emotional pain, not anything physical. But, as he always did to take his mind of possibly addressing the pain, work.

He threw himself into repairing his suit and helping Rhodes with his leg. He did pretty much nothing else, and he did catch the worried glances from his now amputee friend. It came to a head when Rhodes said that he still thought the accords was the right thing.

Tony was trying his damnedest to not cry as he helped him up, probably not succeeding as much as wanted. He gladly took the distraction of mail, until he realized who it was from.

The superhero bolted to his room, leaving the others to wonder what it would possibly be. When he sat on his bed, he carefully opened the letter, almost as if it were sacred. In the back of his mind he remembers that he's supposed to be pissed at Steve right now, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

This time he let the tears flow freely as he read the letter.

_Tony,_

_I'm glad you're back at the compound, I don't like the idea of you rattling around a mansion by yourself. We all need family. The Avengers are yours, maybe more so than mine._ (Aren't I part of your family?) _I've been on my own since I was 18. I never really fit in anywhere – even in the Army. My faith is in people, I guess. Individuals. And I'm happy to say for the most part, they haven't let me down._ (But I have.) _Which is why I can't let them down either. Locks can be replaced, but – maybe they shouldn't. I know I hurt you Tony. I guess I thought – by not telling you about your parents I was sparing you, but… I can see now I was really sparing myself. I'm sorry._ (I forgive you) _Hopefully one day you can understand. I wish we agreed on the Accords, I really do. I know you were only doing what you believe in, and that's all any of us can do, it's all any of us should. So no matter what, I promise if you — if you need us. If you need me, I'll be there._ (I need you here though)

Tony had managed to catch both meanings behind the last two sentences, smiling through his tears when Ross had called. Being the smartass that he was, he put him on hold, full on laughing when he realized that one day soon, he'd be able to stand on a battlefield with him.

_Together_.


End file.
